


Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, M/M, Scotty and Chekov are little shits, Slow Dancing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企业号上的圣诞节，舰长想跳个舞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049905) by [Dovahkiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin/pseuds/Dovahkiin). 



Spock能看到他的舰长喝醉了。醉得厉害。Kirk已经纠缠他一整晚，怎么拒绝都打发不了。

“就一支舞？”

“舰长，这不合逻辑。我必须坚持——”

“就放松一次，恩？这可是平安夜。拜托？”Jim鼓起脸。

“你表示请求的面部表情并不会改变结果。”

“来嘛，Spock。你可以当送我的圣诞礼物。”

“可是——”

“我，James Tiberius Kirk,”他再次打断，摇摇晃晃地站直，一手贴在心口，“郑重起誓在这首歌完结后我会自愿离开派对回到自己房间，但你得答应跟我跳舞。”

Spock让自己露出最细微的顺从姿态，准备好支撑Jim的体重。他的舰长已经醉得不轻，连站直都十分困难，别提要与他的大副共舞。Jim对Spock露出他最灿烂的笑容之一，看他的好友僵硬地对他伸出手臂。他向前探，一只手扶在Spock的身侧，贴在他的心脏，Spock只希望Jim不要注意到那里开始加速的跳动。当然了，这是不合逻辑的，考虑到Kirk已经醉得让Spock惊讶纠结于他竟然还未倒下。他的大副脸上的表情让Kirk大笑起来，他们进入一个轻柔的节奏，随音乐起舞。Spock深吸口气，将注意力集中在其他地方，让自己从怀里温暖的身体上分心。挺直腰杆，他注意到身边大约百分之九十六点五的人都已经不胜酒力，只有百分之三点五的人还算清醒，朝着前者的趋势靠近。Spock怀疑一部分船员私藏了蛋酒。他过后会与他们私聊。他预感那些平时不习惯饮用如此大量酒精的人们第二天会头痛欲裂。McCoy医生不会高——

Spock的思绪被Jim的靠近而打断，他贴在他胸前，满足地叹气，扭过脸埋向瓦肯人的颈窝。他感觉到Jim火热的呼吸笼罩在他皮肤上，一瞬间让Spock握紧了手。Spock把头稍向后仰，Jim的脸映入眼帘。他闭着双眼，唇边带着一缕笑意，似乎很享受跟随舒缓的音乐随意迈步。Spock逐渐放松下来，想到这曲子结束后他就可以把舰长带回房间，得到良好的歇息。再次抬头，他环顾四周。眼角能看到Scotty和Chekov聚在一起傻笑，相互碰杯，观察着周围醉成一片。Spock勾起嘴角。他独自沉思了一阵，直到缓缓意识到Jim在他后背描绘着细小的符号或是图案，轻柔得他几未察觉。他压制住身体不自觉的一阵战栗，可Jim一定是感受到了，因为他立刻发出一声轻柔，急促的笑声，喷得Spock的锁骨微微发痒。

“你觉得舒服么，Spock？”他贴着瓦肯人的脖子低语，Jim嘴唇擦过的皮肤带起一片刺痛。Spock抑制住将Jim拉近的欲望，选择放开他的怀抱，但依然支撑着对方。Jim为失去的肢体接触而小小呜咽。

“你应该休息了，舰长。”

“可这首歌还没完呢。”

Jim发誓看到Spock脸红了。

“三首曲子前就已经结束了。”

他的舰长一脸疑惑。

“什——”

“我们能走了么？”这次轮到Spock打断了他，随之把Jim从大堂拉走，带到走廊。Jim几乎迎面摔倒，幸亏Spock及时接住他，一只手臂撑起他肩膀，以免对方再次倒地。他们踉跄地沿走廊一直走到Jim房间门外。Jim的呼吸已经变得相当沉重，只能倚墙而立。或者说，他觉得那是墙。Jim靠着的门应声打开，他就像多米诺骨牌那样往里面倒去，在半空时还无法控制地开始傻笑。Spock倾身伸手将Jim拉起，却误算了舰长摊死时的重量，反而被坠得跪倒在地。

“你能和我待一会儿么，Spock？”Jim忽然轻声问道。

Spock犹豫了一阵，然后躺到他的舰长身旁，手舒适地叠在胸前。Jim翻身侧躺，往瓦肯人贴去。Spock则直直盯着天花板。他们那样躺了一会儿，Spock看着天花板，而Jim看着Spock。随着时间推移，好几次Spock几乎能感觉到Jim的欲言又止，可他却始终未开口。就那样过了感觉很长的时间，Jim叹口气，仿佛放弃了一般翻过身来，伸出一只手，指尖轻碰Spock叠在胸膛的手背。Spock立刻屏住呼吸，转过头面向Jim，对上那双凝视他已久的蓝色眼睛。他的双手依然搭在胸前，任Jim的指尖描绘每一根手指的形状；每一个关节都稍作停留，仿佛是什么连线迷宫。Jim脸上有着浅淡的笑，看起来却显得悲伤。Spock终于抬起手，却没有像Jim预想的那样抽离。他只是曲起手指，留下食指与中指并拢。Jim的双眼惊讶地睁大，随之缩开手，模仿他的动作。他犹豫了，不确定该如何继续。他在Spock眼里搜寻答案，而那双眼告诉他他早该知晓。他们指尖相触的瞬间，Jim立刻感觉到一种，他忽然意识到自己从未感受过的浓烈爱意与满足。两人相视而笑。

\-----  
Jim和Spock手指相缠着睡去了，Spock也感到乐意继续躺着，如果那意味着他们的手能贴在一起久一些，再久一些。


End file.
